<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jingle Bell Rock by new_crackhead_talent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311093">Jingle Bell Rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_crackhead_talent/pseuds/new_crackhead_talent'>new_crackhead_talent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby angst, Band Fic, Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin is Whipped, You've been warned, i have no idea how to write flirting, nothing big i swear, pls forgive my band names, probably super cliche, the title is so bad istg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_crackhead_talent/pseuds/new_crackhead_talent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno and Jaemin are from two of the biggest up-and-coming bands around anywhere. The respective popularities of the bands makes them "friendly" rivals, but what happens when they are called to perform together at a Christmas party? Furthermore, once you add feelings into the mix...let's just say they're writing their own Christmas song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCTV Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jingle Bell Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaa/gifts">yutaa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...um, so, hi! As you can see, this is my first fic on here, so please withhold some judgement 😅 To the prompter, I hope I didn't fall too short of your expectations, and I'm very glad I got the chance to write such an amazing prompt...I'm also very sorry that that the fic ended up so half assed 😭; to the readers, I hope you don't regret reading this; and to whoever got my prompt, I am incredibly sorry that you had to try and choose, I know my prompts were horrible :(</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this somewhat and please leave criticism to help me improve!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno likes to consider himself a calm person.</p><p>He's usually the one to keep his cool while others are freaking out, the one to figure out a plausible solution during chaos. This could be seen in multiple occasions, such as when donghyuck thought it would be a good idea to try out breaking and entering as a pastime hobby (looking back on it, everyone wonders why they thought listening to hyuck of all people would result in anything good) and jeno was the one to get them out of there without getting caught by the police. Or when sungchan almost met his death by trying to challenge a stray dog and, once again, jeno was to the rescue, making sure no one acquired lasting injuries (the trauma was inerasable, though).</p><p>But there is one thing--one <em> person </em>, more accurately--that never fails to make him lose his mind.</p><p>And that person goes by Na <em> fucking </em> Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin, with his gorgeous dark hair that always falls just perfectly in his eyes, complimenting his delicate features that stood in beautiful contrast to his strong jaw. Jaemin, with his graceful fingers that fly over his keyboard, never missing a note, and his lovely voice that can fit any song. Jaemin, who looks so fun and happy and <em> free </em> while performing, like he was born to be on the stage.</p><p>Jeno doesn't doubt that he was.</p><p>But, of course, life's a bitch and will never give you everything you want, so jeno was left pining over a boy who was supposed to be his competition.</p><p>~ ` ~ ` ~</p><p>"Yo, jen, you coming or not?"</p><p>"If you would try waiting for at least five seconds just once in your life, you might find yourself not wasting so much breath, sungchan," jeno grumbled.</p><p>Sungchan rolled his eyes. "If you would try walking faster than five miles per hour just once in your life, I might not have to speak" </p><p>"Can y'all just get in the damn car within the next five minutes? Or I swear I'll stick you in the back like a folding chair," yukhei threatened, tired of having to hear the two pointlessly argue. </p><p>"Wouldn't that just make more work for you? I mean--"</p><p>"Just get in the fucking car, sungchan!"</p><p>-</p><p>Once they were all in the car, somehow without any bodily injuries, they headed off to their venue of the night, a small but well known stadium that was hosting a song festival. As a relatively new band, it was only a little bit ago that they were performing at odd gigs, trying their best to spread their name - The Dream Shakers. Thankfully, they were lucky enough to gain attention pretty quick for their fun music style and relatable lyrics--and the charms of the members also did no small service. Each and every member was properly loved: xiaojun and haechan for their heavenly vocals; lucas for his almost unrivaled sense of rhythm; sungchan with his complex bass riffs; and jeno, the leader, always eating up the stage with his charisma. They were riding a road to fame, and they had no plans of getting off-track.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean there couldn’t be obstacles in the way.</p><p>When the band arrived at the venue, it was already packed as the festival had already started. There was another band performing, one that made the audience cheer so loud that it seemed as though the ground was vibrating. It was the only one that could give The Dream Shakers a run for their money. Not a single person who was remotely near the band scene didn’t know of the rivalry between The Dream Shakers and The Visionaries.</p><p>“Looks like the contest is here, huh?” xiaojun mumbled.</p><p>Donghyuck smirked. “Just means we gotta show the audience who really owns the stage.”</p><p>“Mmm, that's a nice attitude, but don’t get carried away,” jeno looked pointedly at donghyuck, “we don’t need to be accused of sabotage or some shit again.”</p><p>“Do y’all really have such little faith in me?” Everyone turned to look pointedly at donghyuck. He sniffed. “Traitors.”</p><p>-</p><p>They walked through the artists’ entrance of the stadium to start getting ready for their performance. Being inside, the music played by The Visionaries was much clearer, the current song having a prominent keyboard motif that would wind prettily throughout the music. Jeno paused as the twinkling notes reached his ears, entranced. Despite having a “rivalry,” both bands actually respected each other a lot. Their attitudes were just of pure competition, no negative feelings of any sort were ever involved, whatever the media might say. And standing there, listening to the undoubtedly complicated melody that sounded effortless while being played by a certain sparkly-eyed man, jeno couldn’t help but feel something beyond respect.</p><p>“Get out of your little daydreams, loverboy, and come help your actual friends!”</p><p>Ah, sometimes jeno wanted to beat donghyuck.</p><p>-</p><p>The Dream Shakers were standing behind the curtains, veins thrumming with adrenaline, waiting for The Visionaries to finish so their platform could rise up and they could pour their hearts out in the form of music to the thousands of people in the audience. Finally, the last chord was struck and the deafening applause signaled the end of the performance. As the hosts went up to transition into the next stage, The Visionaries came down, one by one. Jeno’s breath hitched slightly as he caught sight of na jaemin looking like a god while literally doing nothing but walking down stairs. Without missing a beat, he smacked a snickering sungchan next to him and made his way towards the pretty keyboardist.</p><p>Jaemin smiled at seeing him approach. “Are you sure we can be seen together? It might end up causing a scandal.”</p><p>A small smirk made its way onto jeno’s face. “I didn’t know angels were capable of getting into trouble, hmm?”</p><p>Jaemin rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to hide the curve of his lips. “Angels can do things you couldn’t even imagine.” With that, he pushed jeno away by his chest with one hand and floated off toward his waiting bandmates (who were failing terribly at hiding their exasperated laughter), not bothering to look back. But if he did, jeno would see the ever-flirty na jaemin happily biting his lip with a faint, almost invisible, blush high on his cheekbones.</p><p>Jeno sighed happily before returning to his platform where he was immediately accosted by his friends, all teasing him. “The amount of second hand embarrassment I got from witnessing that exchange was very disgusting. I’m still ashamed that you call that flirting. It has more of the energy of a bad wattpad novel than the ridiculous drama hyejin used to try to pass off as her life back in high school.”</p><p>Keeping a steady grin, jeno grabbed donghyuck’s hand and squeezed until the golden-skinned boy was whining in pain. “At least I actually talk to him, unlike you who has never progressed beyond staring at mark like a lovesick fool.” The singer ripped his hand free and scoffed at jeno while rubbing his now tender skin. “It’s called waiting for the right time and not acting like a desperate puppy. When I do make a move, which I <em> will </em>, I’ll have mark wrapped around my pinky in no time. You’ve been trying to talk to jaemin for months now and can only get three sentences in.”</p><p>“We’re about to go up, idiots, unless you want the first thing our audience sees to be us catfighting about our nonexistent love lives, I suggest you shut up,” hissed xiaojun. Donghyuck shot him a glare before moving to his position. The platform started to rise and they were met with the screams of thousands of people. Everyone felt the energy from their fans flow through them as they started their performance.</p><p>~~</p><p>There was truly nothing exactly like performing on stage. The lights, the cheers, the feel of the audience’s attention on you. It might not fit everyone, but there are some people who truly thrive with the attention. Jeno was definitely one of those people. That was all jaemin could think of as he watched the performance from a hidden corner backstage. The rest of his bandmates had already gone to relax and take a break after changing out of their fashionable but unfortunately very uncomfortable stage outfits, but jaemin stayed behind to get a glimpse of jeno performing. It truly was incredible, how the shy, eye-smiling, slightly dorky off-stage jeno suddenly became extremely confident and sexy once on stage. Even disregarding his talent for playing the guitar and rapping, his pure presence drew attention to him, making him glow under the bright fluorescent lights that lit up the otherwise dark stadium. Jaemin could never get tired of seeing jeno in his element. Even though they don’t know each other that well (<em> yet </em> , his brain supplied), seeing the other man do so well for himself and also look like he’s genuinely enjoying it at the same time made jaemin’s insides fill with a warm light which beamed out of him. It is no secret that the two rockstars have some sort of thing for each other--it might even be offensive to just call it a <em> thing </em> with how blatantly they flirt with each other, however cliche their flirting is. The only reason he has never tried to deepen their relationship is, in this world of glamour and appearances, jaemin couldn’t be completely sure how deep jeno’s attraction went. But mama didn’t raise no coward and there’s no use letting this opportunity pass by and guessing what could’ve been. He had made his decision. </p><p>~~</p><p>The Dream Shakers grinned and panted, reveling in the cheer of a good show. They walked off the stage, whooping and yelling all the way until they were out of the audience’s sight, where they were then able to finally let go of all the energy and let the exhaustion hit them. At the moment, all they were only thinking of cleaning up and getting an ice-cold drink of water before crashing for the rest of the night. But it was made evident as they went down the stairs that their plans would have to take a pause when an unexpected visitor came into view.</p><p>Na jaemin, dressed in comfortable clothes, was casually leaning on the cold, metal railing of the staircase, seemingly without care, waiting there. Simultaneously, everyone pushed jeno towards him before he had even finished walking down, causing him to almost fall flat on his face. He straightened up last minute and shot an icy glare (nearly as icy of the water they wished for) at his bandmates before turning back to jaemin and immediately feeling an unhealthy amount of blood rush to his face with way more vigour than when he does his most difficult exercises due to how closely the pretty man’s face was to his. A faint smile was on jaemin’s lips as he gripped jeno’s arm to steady him. His hand stayed after jeno had gained his footing, but neither said anything about it.</p><p>“Didn’t know that the great, fiercely charismatic lee jeno could be this clumsy,” jaemin teased, eyes shining bright with mirth and tenderness as he gazed slightly upwards at jeno. He didn’t look flustered at all. Outwardly. “What can I say? The sight of you could lead any man to the ground.”</p><p>Jaemin snorted, amused. “God, you’re so bad, I’m almost reconsidering asking this.”</p><p>“Well, now you have to tell me, I won’t be able to sleep otherwise. Who knows, I might lose my sanity over wondering what you could’ve said. Expect to pay for any hospital bills I might get.”</p><p>Jaemin’s smile widened, showing off his teeth and brightening his entire face beautifully, taking jeno off guard for a second. “I found a nice restaurant tucked away from the busyness of the city. Quaint  little place. I wanna try it out with someone before I take my friends there to make sure it’s good. Maybe tomorrow, somewhere around noon?”</p><p>After riding through the shock, jeno smirked at donghyuck who looked quite stunned.</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it for my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>